A Family
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YJYSM[] Changmin yang ingin susu tapi seluruh anggota keluarganya sibuk. Chibi YooSuMin! DLDR!


**A FAMILY**

Pair: YunJaeYooSuMin family

Genre: Family-Sweet-Drama

 **WARNING: DON'T LIKE THE CASTS? OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **A/N: Special gift for my dongsaeng JunJun who always support me ^^ Nuna love ya Jun :* /flyingkisses/**

 **P.S: THIS IS DRABBLE! ^^**

 **P.S2: Chibi for YooSuMin**

 **A Family**

Jung Changmin duduk nyaman di sofa sembari melihat ibunya yang sedang sibuk menenangkan kakak laki-lakinya. Mulutnya mengemut permen strawberry kesukaannya dan di tangannya ada sebuah robot mainan.

''Suie tidak mau, Umma!'' teriakan nyaring itu membuat Changmin mengernyitkan dahi.

Di depan sana, Jung Junsu sedang membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat dan kepalanya digelengkan keras-keras. Sang ibu sendiri a.k.a Kim Jaejoong sedang memegang sebuah sendok yang berisi obat cair sedang tangan kirinya memegang bahu Junsu. Raut wajah pria cantik berumur tiga puluh tahun itu terlihat pasrah. Dahinya bersimbah peluh.

''Nanti Suie tidak sembuh lho,'' kata Jaejoong lembut, ''Ayo, obatnya tidak pahit kok. Biar cepat sembuh dan kita bisa liburan melihat pohon kelapa.'' ucap Jaejoong pada anak keduanya itu. Berusaha membujuk dengan apa yang disukai anak keduanya yang keras kepala. Tapi Junsu masih tidak bergeming, ia masih tetap membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bola matanya terlihat bergerak, pertanda kalau ia sedang berpikir.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Jung Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Ania! Suie tetap tidak mau!'' kekeuh Junsu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas pasrah. Tapi ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Junsu yang keras kepalanya minta ampun.

Changmin yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu sangat tahu jika Junsu sedang sakit maka kakak imutnya akan sangat keras kepala sebab Junsu sangat membenci obat dan ibunya terus memaksa Junsu untuk meminum obatnya.

Kini Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jung Yoochun, kakak pertamanya yang anteng-anteng saja memainkan game di gadgetnya. Yoochun tampak sangat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip dari gadget yang sedang dipegangnya.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan duduk di samping bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu dengan tenang. Mata bambinya melirik pada gadget Yoochun dan melihat sebuah game balap mobil. Changmin tidak heran mengingat kakak pertamanya itu maniak mobil. Bahkan pernah saat mereka akan liburan, ayah dan ibunya sibuk mencari Yoochun yang entah menghilang kemana ternyata sudah duduk anteng di kemudi mobil dan memainkan stir mobil. Saat akan dipindahkan ke jok belakang, Yoochun meronta-ronta, dia bilang dia ingin menyetir. Ck, dasar anak-anak.

''Hyung, gantian ya.'' Ujar Changmin. Lama kelamaan dia juga ingin memainkan game balap mobil yang kelihatannya mengasyikkan.

Yoochun menggeleng tanpa menoleh, ''Ani!''

''Chun hyung bica main lobot punya Min.'' kata Changmin membujuk.

''Ani. Hyung tidak suka robot.'' Kata Yoochun menolak.

''Tapi lobot Min bagus lho.'' Kata Changmin tidak menyerah untuk membujuk. Sepertinya sifat Jaejoong yang satu ini menurun pada Changmin.

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Bocah cassanova itu masih sibuk memainkan game balap mobilnya.

Changmin yang melihat itu mencebilkan bibirnya tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia sangat menghormati kakak-kakaknya.

Pandangan Changmin tertuju pada Jung Yunho, ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Changmin biasanya main dengan sang ayah kalau Junsu dan Yoochun tidak bermain dengannya, tapi kali ini sang ayah sangat sibuk sekali jadi tidak bisa menemaninya main seperti biasa.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya.

Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Biasanya ibunya akan membuatkannya susu jam delapan agar Changmin cepat tidur. Tapi kali ini ibunya sedang sibuk membujuk Junsu yang rewel padahal Changmin sudah ingin sekali minum susu.

Changmin berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat ibunya bersama Junsu.

''Ma, Min mau cucu.'' Kata Changmin lucu. Matanya mengedip lucu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut tebal Changmin yang diwarisi dari ayahnya,'' Mama sedang membujuk Suie Hyung, otte? Min tunggu sebentar lagi ne.'' kata Jaejoong lembut.

Changmin mengangguk. Ia adalah anak penurut yang selalu menuruti apa kata orang tua dan kedua kakaknya.

Changmin duduk di karpet dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kembali membujuk Junsu meminum obatnya.

Tapi sampai pukul setengah sembilan, Junsu masih belum meminum obatnya dan tentu saja Jaejoong belum membuatkan susu untuk Changmin.

Changmin segera berinisiatif untuk minta dibuatkan oleh Yoochun. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yoochun.

''Chunnie Hyung, Min mau cucu.'' Kata Changmin pelan.

''Minta saja sama Umma,'' kata Yoochun santai.

Changmin mengerjabkan matanya, ''Tapi Mama cedang bujuk Cuie Hyung cupaya mau minum obat.''

''Kalau begitu minta sama Papa,'' kata Yoochun lagi.

''Papa cedang sibuk Hyung,'' ujar Changmin memelas.

''Hyung juga sedang sibuk,''

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya.

''Ya cudah kalau tidak mau, Min mau buat cendili.'' Kata Changmin.

Bocah empat tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Jaejoong yang sedang membujuk Junsu terperangah melihat Changmin yang sedang membuat susunya sendiri. Begitu pun dengan Yoochun, bocah delapan tahun itu tersenyum melihat adiknya yang dengan kalem membuat susu. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu bahwa Changmin terkadang lebih dewasa dibandingkan kedua kakaknya.

 **END**

Haha, short banget ya? Namanya juga drabble *plakk*

Ceritanya aneh? Gaje? Biarin deh. Ini dari cerita nyata lhoooo *siapa yang tanya*

Oke deh, makasih yang udah mau baca.. berkenan review gak nih? *puppy eyes*


End file.
